To the Edges of StarClan
by dragonFELL
Summary: **VERY, VERY OLD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED** She came in a dark time, and many whispered that she would be the savior of ForestClan. But a certain warrior of EarthClan sees her as something else-or rather, -someone- else... Rated T to be safe. Complete.
1. Prologue

_A/N: My second Warriors fanfic, and it's a LOT shorter than my first (At least, I'm planning to make it shorter). Thanks for reading! Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors; the two authors of the Warriors series—Erin Hunter—own them. Constructive criticism is welcome, and PLEASE review! Thanks for reading!_

**Prologue**

There was almost a full moon in the night sky, shining its silver light upon the nonmoving camp. It would be a few days—perhaps even less—for the wild cats to meet under truce with their rivals, and nothing moved except for the occasional rustling of leaves and bushes. A dark ginger tom stood guard over the sleeping camp, and he inspected almost every sound with a small growl.

Something stirred in the moonlight, but the tom did not notice another cat, smaller and slighter of build, stealing into the edge of the camp. It slunk silently into the back of one of the several dens, and peered into the spaces between the branches and leaves. The cat that it was looking for was sleeping right in front of it, her white fur contrasting with the darkness. The cat gave a low hiss that barely traveled farther than his own ears, but luckily none but the she-cat heard. She stirred slightly, and blinked open her blue eyes.

The she-cat blinked again and was about to go back to sleep when the other cat, outside of the den, gave another hiss to catch her attention. The white she-cat turned and saw the tom's dark green eyes glinting in the shadows, and immediately snarled, "What are you doing here, Shadowstripe?! I thought we were arranging all of our—"

"Shh!" Shadowstripe hissed, his green eyes wide with panic. "We _have_ to get out of here! Your leader—he's—"

"What does Jaggedstar have to do with this?"

The dark-brown tabby tom shook his head and mewed, "Can you sneak out? It's not safe; your Clanmates might hear."

The she-cat nodded and roused herself, causing a few stirs from the other cats. The ginger tom on guard spotted her immediately, and prowled over to her. "Where might you be going?" he growled, irritably.

"I'm only going to make dirt," she lied lamely, and although the ginger tom looked as if he didn't believe her, he did not have the courage to directly accuse her of lying.

"Just make it quick. Jaggedstar's plans require all of our warriors ready to go."

The ginger tom stepped back, and left the white cat to guard the entrance to the camp. She leaped into the bushes towards the little area where the cats usually made their dirt, and located Shadowstripe. "You have a lot of explaining to do," she snarled angrily. "Why are you risking everything just to come see me? You're risking your life, and I can't have that!"

Shadowstripe looked away and meowed, "I'm sorry, but I had to. I was hunting—I couldn't sleep, because Jadestar told me I could go to the Gathering, and I couldn't go last time. And I scented ForestClan nearby, and at first I thought it was just because I was near the ForestClan border—but then I could hear some mews coming from the bracken. It was Jaggedstar, and several other ForestClan cats that I don't know."

The news chilled the white she-cat, and she shivered. "Did you hear what they were saying?"

The tom looked away again, unable to share what he had heard from Jaggedstar's own mouth. "They… They said they're going to lead an attack on the two other Clans during tomorrow's Gathering."

"What?!"

"That's not all, Stormspirit. They're going to… they're going to kill you and Shardwhisker, Jaggedstar said it himself."

"S-Shardwhisker? Our deputy?" The she-cat trembled. "So he's really going to kill both of us for protesting against his rule." She sighed. "I guess it's time to say good-bye then, Shadowstripe."

Shadowstripe glanced up and snarled, "No, I can't let that happen! Many terrible things have happened ever since Jaggedstar became leader of ForestClan, but we're both still living, and we owe it to the cats that've died to go on!"

"But the only thing we can do is… run away," she whispered. "How is that going to help the spirits of the warriors who have died? And even my parents are getting closer to Jaggedstar. They're not the same…"

"Don't you get it? We have to try to overthrow Jaggedstar. So we can stop any other cats from suffering like you, or me! We can't have _their_ parents being fooled by a mad cat! Don't you want to stop it? We'll find a way, somehow, but now we have to run!"

The she-cat closed her eyes and steadied herself. "You're right." She nodded and was about to continue, but a sharp yowl interrupted the she-cat. Shadowstripe's eyes widened in terror when he saw the four ForestClan cats leaping out at him with claws extended. "Shadowstripe, run!"

The two young cats raced away from their pursuers, and their terror would not allow them to even look back to see if they had shaken off the ForestClan cats. They ran on and on, guided by the moon's light, and only stopped when they had reached a meadow filled with flowers. The she-cat gasped at the sight, and they stood and gazed at the flowers while calming themselves and resting their aching legs.

"Where are we?" Shadowstripe murmured, brushing past her.

"It's beautiful," the she-cat purred. "I wish we could have a place like this back in the Clans. It would have been a perfect meeting place." She traveled deeper into the flowers, breathing in the cool, flowery scents. "I'm sure they have all sorts of plants here, especially ones that the medicine cats use. Pantherheart would love this place."

Shadowstripe nodded, and continued on to her's side. "We could be safe from Jaggedstar here." But then he pleaded, "But we could still just stay here, instead of going back. If we have the chance, we can try to defeat Jaggedstar—but it's a bit impossible now, seeing this…" His voice died away when Stormspirit did not answer.

Shadowstripe shook his head. _How could I have been so stupid?_ "I love you," he blurted out, trying to break the silence. It was a dumb idea to tear her away from her parents, her Clanmates, no matter how great the danger was for her—but he _had_ to ease the guilt, by hearing her say that she loved him too.

"Me too," she murmured and turned, a sad yet glad twinkle in her eyes. "And no matter what happens, I still will—even when we both die and go to StarClan."

"To the edges of StarClan, then." Shadowstripe nodded, but suddenly he froze, and the she-cat sensed his alarm as his brown tabby fur start to bristle.

"What is it?" She followed his gaze and stiffened, for facing them, only a few foxtails away and downwind of the two cats, was a wolf.

"Don't… move," Shadowstripe hissed, and they watched the gray scarred wolf studying them. He didn't want to bolt; a wolf would surely overtake at least one of them. _One of us._ It would have to be him. "I'll distract it, and you run back to ForestClan---"

But suddenly a strong scent hit his nostrils, and when he turned, there was an entire pack of wolves, waiting and watching. "Run!"

_A/N: Ah, the ever-clichéd wolves in a Warriors fanfiction…_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Reviews! I'll check it out, Mon; so far have only seen the storyline (reminds me of me and my friend's atheism). And thanks to Gladewing too. :D Another note: yes, SeaClan is one of the Clans in my other fanfic; I just couldn't think of another Clan name that would fit (You know, -Forest-Clan, -Earth-Clan, and –Sea-Clan), so yeah. They're not the same, and EarthClan was also sort of derived from MountainClan. And yes, I couldn't think of another meeting place, so I used Fourpines. ):_

**Chapter 1**

"Cats of ForestClan, the time has come to name a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice." The magnificent powerful gray tom stood on the tree stump, a figure of immense power. "The new deputy will be Spiritstorm."

Mews of congratulations erupted as the ForestClan cats crowded around Spiritstorm, a silvery white she-cat, and she nodded with grave amber eyes. "I will serve you and the Clan the best that I can," she mewed. She was popular within the Clan, mainly because of her understanding of her Clan's position and Jaggedstar's decisions in leading his Clan. As a loyal warrior she wanted the best for the Clan—and never openly criticized Jaggedstar, for he was her leader and she didn't care too much _who_ was, as long as he held the power.

"Congratulations, Spiritstorm," Pantherheart purred, butting his head against her flank. "It looks like we're of the same rank now, or at least as close as it can get."

The white she-cat purred back and her tail was high. Now that her hard work as a warrior had paid off, she would finally be in a position to restore ForestClan to its former glory—just as the elders and other cats were whispering about.

Those whispers, Spiritstorm never paid much attention to them—but so far, their so-called prophecy was coming true. The words were ancient and even the elders did not know the exact words, but the meaning was never lost. A she-cat would come in a dark time, and save ForestClan. And this indeed was a dark time for the forest cats.

Many moons ago, before Spiritstorm was born, Jaggedstar had led an attack on the two other Clans, EarthClan and SeaClan. And to many cats' disgust, the surprise attack under the ancient truce of the full moon in a Gathering had failed. A cat—Spiritstorm didn't know his name—from EarthClan somehow heard of Jaggedstar's plans, and had revealed it to his leader, Jadestar. When ForestClan was the last Clan to arrive, Jadestar had shared her doubts to Mistystar, leader of SeaClan. The ambush was poorly planned in many cats' opinions; what else could it be but a botched attack, since an enemy warrior had figured out Jaggedstar's plans?

And a cat had died. No one spoke her name, it was forbidden and the elders refused to tell the apprentices the story of the she-cat who was so much like Spiritstorm, yet in the end failed, betrayed the Clan, and had died for it.

"Spiritstorm!" called a cream-colored tom with black paws and ginger splotches, "Who's going to be going on the dawn patrol tomorrow? I'm free, and Marshpaw can come along as well."

Spiritstorm nodded and took her attention off Pantherheart for the moment. "Yeah, Marshpaw will need the training, and you can take anyone else if they're free." Tomorrow, she would have to be a true deputy and take up the responsibilities that came with the title, but now she was almost bewildered with the task. _I'd forgotten that there would be hardships in following this path_. But she had dealt with all of her problems as a warrior, and the obstacles she would inevitably face did not trouble her now.

"So, Spiritstorm." Pantherheart coughed slightly to catch her attention. "Tomorrow's the Gathering, and many cats will be talking about how ForestClan will change, with a new deputy. Jaggedstar's lost some respect since his betrayal to StarClan, and he lost two of his lives that night. What'll you do?"

Spiritstorm thought for a minute, and meowed, "I'll show them that ForestClan can bounce back from the trouble it's been for these past moons. I'm not overthrowing Jaggedstar; I'm only going to nudge him onto the right path."

"I wonder how you'll do that," murmured Pantherheart, sorrow showing in his blue eyes. "But good luck, Spiritstorm."

She had handled her duties quite well, and the rumors and whispers were starting up again. Spiritstorm almost felt overwhelmed, since many of the young and old cats seemed to be putting their trust and faith in her to save ForestClan. _I don't believe that there is a real savior. It's just a tale woven by desperate cats in desperate times, to console themselves_. But if the cats underneath her were trusting her, she would gladly fulfill their expectations—if she could.

The Gathering was usually filled with chattering cats, but as ForestClan streamed into the hollow of Fourpines, the chatter lessened. As the ForestClan cats spread their news to the other Clans while Jaggedstar and the other leaders were getting ready to speak, Spiritstorm felt the gazes of many cats burning into her fur. _Let them talk. It's not any harm to me_. She looked around, taking her place amongst the two other deputies of SeaClan and EarthClan.

Some of the warriors were looking uncertainly at her, and Spiritstorm wondered why. Again, she told herself to ignore any rude whispers about her. Once she had reorganized ForestClan and brought it back out of shame, it would not be any matter of whether they accepted her or not; it would be whether _she_ accepted _them_.

One dark brown tabby warrior in particular was staring at her with a gaping mouth—and when she turned her gaze to him, he looked away. He was not one she knew—a warrior from some other Clan. At times she chanced to see his eyes, a dark shade of green, and they were distorted with anguish—an emotion that she had seen many times in the eyes of her parents and a few other cats, back when Spiritstorm was a kit.

Mistystar yowled to let the Gathering begin, and the talking gradually quieted. Mistystar spoke first, perched on the great flat stone, "SeaClan have plenty of fish, but Twolegs have continued to fish in their boats. Once leaf-bare comes, they will probably leave." He also mentioned a new warrior, newborn kits, but nothing was of interest to Spiritstorm.

Jadestar was next. "EarthClan has scented wolves in the edge of our territory, but it seems they are of no real threat to us—yet," she growled. EarthClan was the only Clan that faced any threat from wolves, and Spiritstorm had never seen one before. She wondered if Jadestar was being honest when she said that the wolves were of no threat; the eyes of some of EarthClan's warriors seemed haunted.

While she wondered what wolves looked like Jaggedstar started his report. "We have a new deputy, for Russetwind has lost his life in a Twoleg trap designed for bigger animals, such as foxes and badgers. We mourn his passing." There was a silence, but Russetwind was not very popular in the other Clans; he was one of the cats who had plotted the attack on the Clans. "Our new deputy is Spiritstorm."

Spiritstorm noticed how the dark-brown tabby warrior's ears twitched at the news. "I hope Spiritstorm will help in leading ForestClan to the right path," murmured Jadestar, not bothering to hide the insult that lay in her words.

Mistystar nodded as well, and the Gathering—and it was a shorter Gathering than most—ended. The moon was still shining, but there were no more news to share. As the cats prepared to separate, the Clan leaders shared a few words with each other, and Spiritstorm was about to call the ForestClan cats together when the dark-brown tabby tom approached her. She was actually _waiting_ for him to talk to her and explain himself; it was awkward for a cat she did not even know to be looking at her like that.

"And who might you be?" Spiritstorm meowed calmly.

"My name is… Do you know the story of the cat who died? She ran away from ForestClan, and was killed?"

_You haven't answered my question_. "Yes, but it's not something to be talked about lightly," she mewed. "At least, in ForestClan." _What does this have to do with me?_

"Your name was Spiritstorm, wasn't it?" She nodded, wondering why he was asking this. "The cat who died… Jadestar has forbidden any talk of her name, and the cats from SeaClan and ForestClan have said that Mistystar and Jaggedstar has ordered the same. I don't think you know her name. Do you?"

"No, I don't."

The dark-brown tabby's eyes were hesitating, as if he were betraying all three Clan leaders at once. "My name is Shadowstripe of EarthClan. And her name… was Stormspirit."


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Woot, I'm rushing things, sort of, and rushing isn't the way I really write my fanfics (details details details, and lots more idiotic details is the way I usually do it), but hey, I said it'll be a pretty short fanfic… I think_.

**Chapter 2**

Spiritstorm stared blankly at Shadowstripe, as he waited for her to say something. "Well, what does this have anything to do with me?" she stated bluntly. She didn't even know what this Stormspirit looked like, since all talk of her was banned!

There was a disappointed look in Shadowstripe's green eyes, touched with sorrow. "Never mind then," he whispered and padded away with his tail trailing in the ground. _Wonder what's his problem_, she grumbled inwardly. In fact, she _didn't_ care about his problem; the only problems she cared to deal with for now were the ones that affected ForestClan.

"Spiritstorm! It's time to go; don't just stand there like a dazed hedgehog!" called Pantherheart, jolting her from the mysterious encounter with the EarthClan warrior. Spiritstorm laughed and caught up with the group, and could almost forget about all the duties that she had vowed to take care of, when suddenly a long, saddening and almost supernatural song rent the air.

All the cats stiffened and started to bristle except some of the oldest EarthClan warriors; the call was something they had heard often. "What was that?" Jaggedstar snarled, his claws digging into the earth.

"That was a wolf," Jadestar meowed, as calmly as she could. "The brutes bring up such a racket, it's a wonder how they can hunt without scaring off any prey."

_Brave words_, Spiritstorm thought gravely. She had never seen nor scented a wolf before, but hearing the howl in this chilly night made her legs tremble with an instinctive fear. Pantherheart whispered in her ear, "I really hope none of those wolves cross over into EarthClan territory."

"But why, Pantherheart?" she asked with surprise. "It's EarthClan's problem, isn't it?"

Pantherheart rolled his eyes and snorted, "According to those frightening tales the apprentices and warriors weave of those wolves, they hunt bigger prey, much bigger than cats. But it's leaf-bare soon, and maybe… If there's really a pack of wolves, they _might_ satiate their hunger with some cats. And who's to say they won't cross into _our_ land from there as well?"

"Spiritstorm! Jaggedstar has called for you and his senior warriors," mewed the apprentice, Seedpaw. "He says it's really important for ForestClan's future."

Spiritstorm blinked her eyes open to the light, and groaned as she shook the sleep from her body. "All right, I'm coming." It wasn't as if she had any choice in the matter. It had been only a few days from the Gathering and her ceremony, but already she was tuckered out from planning these numerous patrols and hunting patrols to build up a stock of prey before the cold really set in.

Jaggedstar was in his wide, spacious earth den, dug many years ago into a huge hill and hardened by the many seasons of ice and cold. There were several other warriors, and most of them were Jaggedstar's closest warriors. "The attack on the two Clans may have failed, but I have a plan," Jaggestar's ragged and aggressive voice echoed slightly in the walls of the den. "The wolves may help us out."

Some of the warriors gasped in surprise, and Spiritstorm couldn't say anything. Wasn't Jaggedstar smart enough not to pull another disgraceful stunt like this again? And how could he control _wolves_, the terror of EarthClan?

Jaggedstar eyed some of his warriors coldly and explained in a low growl, "We can't _control_ them, if that's what you're thinking. We'll lead them to Fourpines, before the Gathering begins. I don't believe we're as weak as that EarthClan, cringing before the calls of shadow beasts and predators. The wolves will surprise the two Clans, and while we lie in wait, we shall drive the wolves away and win the respect of the other Clans."

_Jaggedstar is stupider than I had thought_. An entire Clan could not drive away these killers, and Spiritstorm didn't even know whether Jaggedstar had ever seen a wolf before. The sound that the wolf had made in the end of the Gathering—it held a note of both longing and power, the power that it held in the animal's teeth and claws.

"But how can you be sure we can drive away the wolves?" Spiritstorm asked the inevitable question, saving most of those in the meeting that looked away from Jaggedstar. "You say we will set the wolves upon _two_ Clans. Yes, surprise will indeed help—but still, do you believe we can drive away something that two Clans cannot fight against?"

Jaggedstar turned to her. "We will have a moon left to train our warriors and apprentices," he answered. "I have had experience with wolves before; many seasons ago before most of you were even born. A lone wolf had entered EarthClan territory, and later strayed into ForestClan land. It was a hard enemy to drive off, but in the end we succeeded with no losses."

_Oh, really?_ She felt that Jaggedstar was about to bite off more than he could chew. But as Clan deputy, she had to support her leader—that was part of the warrior code, even if her wits told her otherwise. "All right then," Spiritstorm meowed calmly. Some of the warriors looked at her with a hesitating and confused look in their eyes, but she glared back at them confidently. "We're _warriors_ of ForestClan. We can deal with badgers and foxes; they've never been any real threat to us. Don't you think, if we fight all together instead of a small patrol of three or four cats, that we can somehow drive off a wolf? We're the biggest Clan so far, with bigger lands to support our Clanmates. We _can_ deal with a wolf pack, and we'll show the other Clans that ForestClan is not to be mocked."

_But if ForestClan lost in the battle staged in the Gathering, how can we truly say that we are the strongest Clan?_ Spiritstorm readied her claws, even when there was no enemy in the den. Jaggedstar gazed at her almost with pride in his eyes, that he had at least one loyal follower. _This may be the chance to bring ForestClan back up_._ Isn't that what I've always wanted as a kit?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shadowstripe was restless in his nest, tossing and waking up in regular intervals that his denmates complained that they couldn't get any sleep with the noise he was making. He was a fiercely loyal EarthClan cat, after Stormspirit's death—but when he saw that silvery white she-cat, the very image of his forbidden love, that resolve and loyalty towards his Clan and the warrior code were being shaken and questioned. Would he give up EarthClan again, to be with Stormspirit?

The first immediate answer that came to his mind was, _Yes_._ I learned that such relationships end with nothing but sorrow_. But later, as he thought these very words, the rebellious, true side of him would retort, _No! I'd never give up on Stormspirit, and we promised_… As he remembered the empty promise, that seemed so sacred and romantic when the two cats had first made it, he sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

But after a few heartbeats, he gave up and padded out of the earthen den. Could warriors somehow come back instead of going to StarClan? As a devout believer in their warrior ancestors, Shadowstripe sometimes thought that StarClan could do anything, even prevent any of the wolves from killing any of EarthClan's cats. He reasoned, at times, that Stormspirit had died because they had both broken the warrior code. _But we had another reason why we ran away_. _Jaggedstar would have killed her, and if Spiritstorm is truly Stormspirit reborn, then maybe StarClan willed this so we could both stop something big from happening. Maybe Jaggedstar is planning another takeover?_ Shadowstripe shivered at the thought.

His paws unconsciously took him to the edge of EarthClan territory, towards the direction that he and Stormspirit had fled together. The field of flowers was a treasured and terrible place, deeply engraved onto his memories, so that he would never forget the seemingly peaceful meadow.

Shadowstripe's eyes turned to the night skies, strewn with the shining stars that were his warrior ancestors. He sometimes wished to be a medicine cat, so that he could have at least _some_ of the answers. He was a warrior at heart, but he would still have loved to see Stormspirit again…

He was in the flowers now, and his mind barely conceived the thought. The unfamiliar scent of wolves floated around him, for this was part of the pack's territory—but instead of making him realize the danger and running back to the safety of the camp and his nest, he strode onwards. _I have to know_.

When he saw the solitary gray wolf again, his last memories of this place replayed in his mind—Stormspirit freezing by his side, the wolves preventing escape. The gray wolf did not move, did not even make any sign to kill him as they did his mate. Shadowstripe looked back, and there were no other deadly hunters blocking his way back to the Clans. Shadowstripe wondered how wolves talked, ignoring his instincts, which screamed at him to flee. If only he could communicate with them…

And suddenly, as if StarClan themselves heard his prayer and granted his wish, the wolf's golden eyes moved, locking onto Shadowstripe's. The gaze was enough to send him crouching defensively, but he did not run, for in his mind a voice was speaking to him—strange, exotic, and soft.

_You have come yet again onto our lands_, the voice growled softly, not angry, yet curious. _You must be a foolish young cat to seek such an untimely death_.

"I have not come here to die," Shadowstripe whispered, his voice trembling. "I know that Jaggedstar—one of the evil cats back where I live—is seeking power, and…" He looked away. "I'm too weak to kill a leader. But I've seen your strength last… time…. And I was wondering…"

_Speak your mind, and I shall listen_.

"I want you to help me kill Jaggedstar."

The voice in his head laughed hoarsely, and Shadowstripe thought that he saw a ghost of a smile touch the gray wolf's lips. _Killing we do to survive_, the wolf replied, if it was indeed the wolf's voice, _but what can wolves gain from killing one cat?_

"Your pack has killed one before, and wounded some of our cats." Shadowstripe's eyes grew angry now, and as of this moment, he didn't fear death—at least, not at this wolf's fangs. "It's also leaf-bare, and prey must be running low." With a jolt he realized why the wolves were moving so close to the warrior Clans' territory. "That's why you've been moving towards us, isn't it."

_Your words are indeed true, young cat; winter is coming and our wolves need meat. We have not feasted upon cat before, but_… Shadowstripe shivered and wondered what it would be like to be a wolf, to hold so much power in his teeth and claws, and hunt much bigger prey. _If I were a wolf, I wouldn't have to ask for help in killing Jaggedstar_, his irrational side said.

The wolf continued, _I am not the leader of our pack; that title belongs to Aro and Seraphia. I will consult them—but it is unlikely that wolves will bring themselves so low for prey_. In Shadowstripe's understanding, the gray wolf had said yes.

The gray wolf turned, but before he could bound away on his old yet powerful legs, Shadowstripe called, "Wait!" The wolf turned. "Why? Why did you kill her? It was greenleaf; prey always runs well during that time, before the weather turns cold and drives all the animals underground. You had no need to kill her, did you?"

At first Shadowstripe thought of the gray wolf's eyes as kind and understanding, but now, its golden orbs were cold and unforgiving. _You protect your territory, do you not?_ Shadowstripe nodded uncertainly. _Can you blame us for protecting our lands when you too raise tooth and claw against your own kind to fight for every pawstep of land and every mouthful of prey? Do not speak to us like that, as if you are no different_.

The wolf then left Shadowstripe standing in awe amongst the flower beds, on the place that Stormspirit had been killed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spiritstorm was hunting on her own when suddenly, a hiss from the bushes scared away her vole. Furious, she prowled to the bushes, ready to attack should the noise be from a spy or trespasser. She was about to pounce when the cat revealed himself, leaves sticking out from his short-haired dark brown tabby pelt. "You're that EarthClan cat," Spiritstorm meowed, surprised.

Before he could answer, she bristled and crouched down. She reprimanded herself for stopping her surprise attack on Shadowstripe. No matter what kind of strange talk they had exchanged in a Gathering, that had no meaning here; it was her duty as a ForestClan warrior to defend her territory from an invader or trespasser. "Get out! What are you doing here?!"

Shadowstripe's ears flattened, as if he did not expect the white she-cat to snarl at him. Then his eyes darkened as if he had remembered something, something bad. "Don't hiss so loudly; another cat might hear!"

"Why do I care whether my Clanmates hear you? I'm giving you one more warning, and I swear I'll rip your fur off!"

"I'm going to kill Jaggedstar!" he blurted out, his green eyes crushed with grief. "I came to tell you, because…"

"Because what? Do you think I'll let you get out alive for speaking such words against my _leader?_" Spiritstorm snarled and leaped on the dark brown tabby, digging into his short fur with sharp claws. "You can't kill our leader. He has at least five lives left!"

Shadowstripe struggled underneath her, and although he looked like a strong warrior, there was no real intent to hurt in his blows. "Please, you've got to understand! The wolves know to kill Jaggedstar, but they might attack others as well! I've offered them a few cats from ForestClan, the ones I know that… that plotted the first Gathering attack!"

Spiritstorm gaped at him, and in her shock he slipped free of her grasp. "How did you know there was to be another attack? Why are you telling me this?"

Shadowstripe looked away, yet again. "A long time ago, she became one of Jaggedstar's most trusted warriors, although the only ones who knew that she wavered under him were her parents. They… they were so cruel, lost in the glory of Jaggedstar's ambition so that their eyes were clouded…

"And it's happening again, only worse! You've become deputy of ForestClan, one of the closest warriors of Jaggedstar, and _it's going to happen again!_ I can't… I can't let that happen! Ever since I've seen you in that Gathering… I couldn't stop thinking of _you_!"

"…Why? Tell me the truth, Shadowstripe. I'm only a warrior from another Clan!"

"Will you follow me, please?"

"If I do, will you answer my question?" Shadowstripe nodded, and Spiritstorm wondered whether this was a trap set for the ForestClan deputy. But still, even though he was an enemy warrior, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the deluded cat. She felt it was right for her to at least listen to what he had to say.

He started his story as they were walking not towards EarthClan, but towards the border and to the east, where the wolves were rumored to dwell. "Stormspirit was a warrior of ForestClan. She was respected, and expected to fulfill some weird prophecy about a she-cat making ForestClan glorious. And she fulfilled those expectations by becoming one of ForestClan's best warriors.

"But her parents were the only cats other than me that knew that Stormspirit didn't believe in Jaggedstar's ambition." His voice cracked with fury. "They… they were so… cruel. They wouldn't listen to her pleas that what they were doing was wrong, to train the apprentices for a war against EarthClan and SeaClan at the Gathering—the same one that disgraced Jaggedstar and ForestClan for moons.

"Before the night of the attack, I was hunting because I knew that I was going to see Stormspirit again at the Gathering. I had no idea that the Gathering was going to be filled with blood, though, until I heard Jaggedstar and some of his warriors, including Stormspirit's parents, near the border—in fact, I could listen to them without even setting a paw on ForestClan territory.

"They discussed a lot of things I didn't understand, including how they were going to attack us while we were off guard, because StarClan decreed that there be a truce during the time of the full moon. When her parents told Jaggedstar of two cats who were defying his rule, he immediately ordered their deaths. The first was ForestClan's old deputy, a good old warrior named Shardwhisker. The other was Stormspirit. Jaggedstar could not afford to have any of his warriors rebelling during this time—or so he said."

Spiritstorm interrupted, "So Jaggedstar's warriors killed his own deputy and Stormspirit?"

"No," Shadowstripe replied. "Shardwhisker died, but while they were planning how they would get them, I ran to warn Stormspirit. She was sleeping, but I woke her up and explained what her parents had done, and what Jaggedstar was planning to do. Stormspirit loved her parents no matter how much they detested her for not sharing their beliefs—she grew upset whenever I said anything bad about them. She was such a gentle cat, no matter how good and loyal a warrior she was. I couldn't see how she deserved such a death, and we ran away.

"At first our plans were to run first, and try to overthrow Jaggedstar—but I couldn't see how we could do it, since he's a leader with nine or perhaps at least more than six lives, seeing as how he's the youngest leader of all three Clan leaders. As we planned this, Jaggedstar's warriors had found us, obviously to kill Stormspirit—and me. We ran together, not towards any particular direction. As long as it was away from the Clans, it was fine with us. We ran even when our lungs seemed to burst… like this!" He sprang to life as he ran with the wind blowing against his face.

Spiritstorm quickly chased after him, and before long her lungs seemed about to burst just as he had described. She realized that they were far ahead from the Clans; there would be no way for Shadowstripe to ambush her here where EarthClan or SeaClan cats definitely wouldn't be. She tried to lower her wariness, and caught up with Shadowstripe. The EarthClan warrior was standing before a beautiful green meadow full of white flowers. "And then, we stumbled onto this place."

The wind blew fiercely, and the strange scent on the air made Spiritstorm bristle. She didn't ask what it was. The look in Shadowstripe's eyes seemed so blissful and carefree from before that she didn't want to disturb him. The wing blew flower petals into their faces, and the aroma settled Spiritstorm down. "I was a young warrior, and foolish enough to fall in love with an enemy Clan warrior." Spiritstorm glanced at him in surprise. "But if I could change the past, I wouldn't undo any of my feelings for her… Instead, I would decide not to bring her to this place. If only I hadn't brought her with me…"

Spiritstorm grew uneasy again, glancing backwards to the Clans. "Wolves live here. The senior warriors know how to deal with one or two wolves, but they know enough not to stray onto wolf territory. This is the border. When we were surrounded by wolves, I realized that it would be me or her. I decided to give myself for her sake, since I brought all of this upon her—but she _died_. And I lived, coward as I am."

"You said this Stormspirit was a white she-cat, right?" Shadowstripe nodded and looked at her.

"I know it's wrong to feel this way about a cat I've only just met, just because she looks like someone else! But… in the few moments we've been speaking to each other… it feels as if she's come back, with me…" Shadowstripe suddenly let out an anguished sigh and averted his gaze towards the flowers.

And for Spiritstorm, this seemed the right thing to ease the poor tom's mind. "Oh, Shadowstripe," she whispered, "I can take care of myself, I promise. I won't die like Stormspirit did, and we'll find a way to stop Jaggedstar."

Shadowstripe's eyes widened, first with disbelief, and then of excitement. He purred and rubbed his muzzle against hers, and she purred in reply—but after the short contact, she turned, gave a sad look back at Shadowstripe, and left him to return to her territory. _Was I right to do that? He's obviously crazy! Cats can't come back to life—and I'm not the sort of cat who would like to raise kits –or- have a complicated relationship! Whoever Stormspirit was, she was one idiot!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_I'm sure she thinks I'm mad_. _She's Spiritstorm no matter how much they look alike_. _Stormspirit's not the only white cat in the Clans, right?_

Shadowstripe shook his head of these thoughts as he dropped his two rabbits on the fresh-kill pile. But he couldn't forget Spiritstorm's soft touch that soothed him as only Stormspirit could.

"What's wrong, Shadowstripe?" It was Lilypetal, one of the queens. Her kits were playing in the sunny clearing. "You look so glum on such a beautiful day! What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really…" The look on the cream-colored queen's face told him that she didn't believe him. "Well, I do have a bit on my mind, I guess… Lilypetal, remember back when we were kits in the nursery?" She looked at her kits, and, smiling, she nodded. "We used to listen to the elders' tales a lot, haven't we? Do you remember a story where… a cat was reborn instead of becoming a warrior of StarClan?"

Lilypetal looked at him strangely. "I don't think so, Shadowstripe. But we didn't have much time to listen to those legends. If you were asking _me_, however…"

"What would _you_ say then, Lilypetal?"

"Maybe a cat may not go to StarClan. The tales say that cats should at least let go of their grudges, or troubles. If you were to go to StarClan, it wouldn't do to carry on with all your earthly troubles now, would it?"

"So what you're saying is… maybe, if a cat died with vengeance or some other troubles in his heart, his spirit may not find its way to StarClan, but instead…"

"…the spirit will live on, and the cat will be reborn to fulfill whatever grudges had burdened its heart." Lilypetal's eyes were gentle as she continued, "But I'm only a warrior of EarthClan, as are you. They're only guesses. What does this have to do with anything you were troubled with?"

"I was scared Lightstar would be reincarnated to rule over EarthClan again," Shadowstripe joked. "I'm sure she would want to come back with a tenth life and deal out vengeance to us all who rebelled against her."

Lilypetal's eyes rose to the sky. "Yes, I'm sure that would be a bad thing indeed."

Shadowstripe mewed bye to the queen and padded away, consumed with his own thoughts again. They had made a promise to survive first and save the Clans, somehow. The wolves had changed all that, however. If only he could somehow reawaken the Stormspirit within Spiritstorm, couldn't they fulfill that pact by watching the wolves kill Jaggedstar? _And we'll be together again_.

For the first time in moons, Shadowstripe felt peace enter his mind. The guilt he had carried for moons of Stormspirit's death was being lifted from his shoulders. The only thing left in his mind was purpose, and a goal. That goal was to bring Stormspirit back, to pick up on the promise that would almost never have been fulfilled.

_A/N: Eek, I couldn't write faster because I was sick for two days… It was only a cold, but I felt like I was gonna collapse in PE! Never underestimate a headache:O Please read and review!_


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Late chapter. Sorries, I guess?_

**Chapter 6**

_Night of Gathering_

"Spiritstorm, Jaggedstar's calling for you in his den!"

The apprentice ducked out of the warriors' den before she could see who it was. The scent told her it was Rockpaw. She sighed and wondered what in the world Jaggedstar could want. She had been resting to prepare for the bloody Gathering. Rockpaw's scent led to the apprentices' den; obviously he had not wished to deliver a simple message when everyone was filled with tension of the Gathering.

She padded towards the leader's den, and for some reason, as she gazed up at the full moon, she remembered the confused EarthClan cat. _I hope I haven't given him any crazy ideas_.

The fearless, or rather witless leader of ForestClan was sitting upright on his nest, gazing at her with glowing green eyes. "What have you called me here tonight for, Jaggedstar?"

He did not speak, but instead got to his paws and started to pad toward her. The fur along her spine involuntarily bristled as she saw something unreadable in his eyes, almost like a wistful hunger. As if he was remembering.

"Many moons ago, I trusted a young she-cat, both beautiful and strong," Jaggedstar started, whispering.

_Why does this sound so much like when Shadowstripe was talking about Stormspirit?_ "Let me guess. Was her name… _Stormspirit?_"

Jaggedstar seemed surprised that Spiritstorm knew the name, the name forbidden in the Clans—but instead the strange look in his eyes intensified. "What no one else knows is, I wanted to kill her for being beautiful. She, the only cat I have come closest to love, _refused_ me. And so I ordered her _death_."

_What? Didn't Shadowstripe say it was her parents who… Oh StarClan_. With Jaggedstar's words came understanding, and it made her stagger. _No, this cannot be_. _I'm Spiritstorm, not some other cat who gave herself up for _love

Spiritstorm started to back away, but Jaggedstar followed step for step. "And you came, bringing to life the rumors that first died with Stormspirit. That you know of her name when no one speaks of her is proof enough. Aren't you really _Stormspirit?_"

All this talk of her relation to Stormspirit just because she happened to look like her was making her frustrated. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jaggedstar. What does this have to do with the plans with the wolf pack?"

"None. I couldn't force her to love me, but then she died, and now I know better." With a hiss he pounced, crushing Spiritstorm with his weight.

"_Get off!_" Her hind legs thrust into his belly, flinging him off to land a few foxtails away. The look in Jaggedstar was easier to read now—a look of hunger. _If I was Stormspirit and I had to choose between this mad cat and Shadowstripe, I would definitely break Clan laws_. Spiritstorm knew she couldn't kill a leader, twice her size and weight with even more skill and experience. So she chose the chose after fighting—running.

She burst out of the den, welcoming the cool air, and sped off towards the camp entrance. A cat was standing guard there—she couldn't tell who from the darkness—but apparently the cat anticipated her, and as she tried to run past he grabbed her scruff with his teeth. _Foxdung!_

Jaggedstar strode gallantly towards her, struggling with the bigger cat, and he grinned, revealing sharp fangs. "Oh no, Stormspirit," he hissed, "you will not run again."

Desperation. So that was what desperation truly felt like. "Why are you all telling me I'm Stormspirit? I'm no, I swear it by StarClan!" _You're crazy_. _How can you love me just because I look like someone else?! You're crazier than Shadowstripe!_

Before Jaggedstar could answer haughtily, a howl rose in the starry night. No, _multiple_ howls, creating an overlapping song of many notes, all that spelled doom for the frightened cats. _What's going on!?_


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: Really, really sorry for not updating, I guess. Big argument with grandma over game/computer rights, school, stuff… Today's the first time I was able to get on since the latest chapter of Song of Victory: Sablesong…_

**Chapter 7**

"What was that?" Jaggedstar's angry snarl was loud enough to cause some movement from the sleeping warriors and apprentices. "We haven't sent our warriors to bring the wolves here yet!" His green gaze pierced Spiritstorm as he spat, "Do you know anything about this?"

All of this previous behavior towards her seemed to vanish. Spiritstorm was just as bewildered as any of them to hear the wolf's cry on the night air. "I-I don't know," she blurted, honestly.

Jaggedstar didn't pay attention to her, but instead raised his voice into a rousing yowl. "Wake up, you lazy scum! We will begin our attack!"

A tom standing near Jaggedstar retorted in shock, "But we haven't prepared to lure the wolves to Fourpines yet—"

The gray tabby hissed and slapped the tom's face with a sheathed paw. It had enough force behind it to send the tom sprawling in the dust. "Orders are orders, Mistfire! Follow them or face my wrath!" The frightened Mistfire whimpered pitifully and sped away to see whether he could be of any use.

Spiritstorm was free. The ginger tom wasn't holding on to her anymore; there were too many matters to take care of. A part of Spiritstorm wanted to help the Clan organize the attack as its deputy, but the stronger side of her won. How could she stick with ForestClan—at least, around Jaggedstar—after what he had tried to do?

She raced into the forest, ignoring the furious hissing of the ginger tom who had grabbed her. She could hear the pounding of paws on the ground as a few cats gave pursuit—but they died away as time passed. Spiritstorm noticed for the first time that she had crossed over the EarthClan border.

And surprisingly enough, she didn't worry about crossing into another Clan's territory. That was the least of her worries! She had to stop Jaggedstar from unleashing another plan that may either fail, which would completely disgrace ForestClan, or succeed, which would result in Jaggedstar ruling over the other Clans in tyranny. _I have to find Shadowstripe!_ He was the only EarthClan cat she knew well enough to trust.

She walked uncertainly into the hills and rivers, alert for sounds and uneasy in another Clan's unfamiliar territory. Spiritstorm was a ForestClan cat; she was used to trees around her to shelter from an unknown beast of prey that may be hunting nearby. _Like a wolf,_ she thought grimly.

And almost as if StarClan themselves heard her wish and granted it, a familiar dark-brown tabby shape came into view. "Shadowstripe!" The tom was running, but the sound of her voice made him halt.

"Stormspirit?" _Argh, her again!_

"It's me, Spiritstorm. I need your help, Shadowstripe!"

The tabby noticed her, and suddenly a blast of strange scents blew over Spiritstorm. There were shapes running behind Shadowstripe, following his lead. _Those are wolves. Why are wolves following Shadowstripe?_

"Watch out, Shadowstripe—" She braced herself to protect both of them, but Shadowstripe waved at her with his tail to sit down.

"Don't worry," he reassured her. "They're with me."

An uneasy feeling crept over her as the wolves slowed, and stopped behind Shadowstripe several foxtails away. There were five of them—enough to lay waste to ForestClan, and all the other Clans, should they be taken by surprise. "What's going on, Shadowstripe? Jaggedstar's plans…"

Shadowstripe's green eyes darkened. "So I was right. Jaggedstar _was_ planning another war." He realized that he had to explain the wolves. "Before I brought you to that… place… I made a deal with the wolves. They're starving, like us, in leaf-bare. Cats aren't their natural prey, but as predators and survivors, they'll do anything to protect their cubs—like how a Clan protects its kits.

"I offered them Jaggedstar's body, and his closest warriors. I remember them all by heart now. Ever since I saw him planning her death… I etched the names and faces of all his closest warriors into my heart. I vowed death and revenge."

Spiritstorm felt sadness pierce her heart. _You're not a killer, not at heart,_ she despaired to tell him. _Death pains you, and I can see it_._ All this for a dead cat…_

"But you don't have to use such methods to get rid of Jaggedstar, Shadowstripe! What if something happens, and someone innocent gets hurt!?"

Shadowstripe turned away. "Jaggedstar has to die."

This time Spiritstorm did not answer. Shadowstripe faced towards the direction to Fourpines, and he seemed to hesitate, or think. Suddenly a wolf, the gray one that seemed the oldest, growled something. Could Shadowstripe _speak_ to them? Probably, for as soon as Shadowstripe started to run again, the wolves picked up their pace. Their long legs seemed to be able to outrun Shadowstripe, but they paced themselves so that they remained as a pack behind Shadowstripe. _How can this be happening? It's not natural for wolves to be killing cats, just as Shadowstripe said!_

But instead of following them, she stood there with legs that seemed too weak to hold her up. The wolves were silent and deadly, and they were running in a single file line. She didn't know why they did that—but their strange, unfamiliar methods spoke death. _What can I do? Shadowstripe is going to finally fulfill his promise to Stormspirit. I have a duty to ForestClan, but Jaggedstar…_

Spiritstorm shook her head of those dark thoughts, and firmed up her resolve. _No. I have not a duty to Jaggedstar, but to ForestClan_._ To the world of cats, and if anyone dies like Stormspirit did—being killed by wolves, Shadowstripe won't be able to bear it_.

_What can you do?_ Her thoughts whispered again.

This time she spoke aloud, as if she was convincing herself. "I have to stop this before Shadowstripe is torn again."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Remember, the ones you are after are Jaggedstar, the gray tabby tom with green eyes._ He continued to think the names and faces of the cats to which he had vowed death, including Stormspirit's parents. _Especially them and Jaggedstar._

Shadowstripe felt invincible. Racing at top speed in the moonlight, muscles flexing smoothly underneath his tabby coat, and moreover, the five wolves running silently behind him. Their panting made his fur prickle, but he managed to calm himself enough to keep up the pace. The moon was high in the night sky free of clouds. _Perfect_.

_Young one, are the cats nearby?_

It was always the old gray wolf, running at the back of the pack. "Yes, Fourpines is near." He had no need to speak out loud, but he did. "Stop!"

They skidded to a stop at the edge of Fourpines, and the wolves started to fidget with excitement. He noticed their ribs sticking out awkwardly; even feared predators could starve to death. "There!"

Jaggedstar was casually speaking to the other two leaders, but as the cat and wolves observed him, they could see that his eyes were often straying to the edges of the hollow, as if he was uneasy or waiting for something. Shadowstripe pointed towards the targets with his tail, from Jaggedstar to the cats who had chased him and Stormspirit, to her parents. "Please, try not to hurt anyone else."

_You underestimate our self-control, although so many foolish cats gathered together, unaware of danger, are tempting_, the gray wolf chuckled in Shadowstripe's mind. The wolf growled low under his breath, and the other wolves heard him. They started to spread out, to surround the section where ForestClan were gathered. They would not allow any of their targets to escape.

"Shadowstripe, no!"

He whirled around with a furious snarl, and he froze as Spiritstorm was running towards him. _What in the name of StarClan is she planning to do!?_ "What are you doing here?" he snarled, a bit more ferociously than he had wanted. "You can't stop me. You may not be Stormspirit, but I still haven't forgotten my promise!"

"I don't know who Stormspirit was, but…" Spiritstorm glared back at Shadowstripe, anger starting to consume her. "But no sane cat would want you to go this far for revenge! That makes you no better than Jaggedstar, who planned many deaths at the teeth of _wolves_!"

For the first time, the almost gentle EarthClan warrior looked dangerous, filled with self-righteous fury. "You have nothing to do with this."

Spiritstorm was still glaring at him with amber eyes, and hissed equally dangerously, "If I can't persuade you to stop this foolishness, then I'll have to just warn Jaggedstar—"

Shadowstripe yowled and sprang, pinning her towards the ground. "Why can't you see through all of this?" he cried, anguished. "Ever since I saw you, and took you to that place, I can't wait to find out the truth! Stormspirit's waiting for me in StarClan!"

"You're a coward if you want to die now instead of living on to fix up the Clans after Jaggedstar is dead!"

"I don't care." The deadness in his voice shocked Spiritstorm. "I promised, that our love will go beyond Clan borders, territories. To the end of StarClan."

Before she could think of anything to say, Shadowstripe was gone. "NOW!"

The five wolves leaped in amongst the shocked cats, their snarling deafened by the cries of the warriors either running away or trying to fight back against these nightmares. Spiritstorm's legs were frozen, although her heart screamed at her to move and _do_ something. She was a warrior, born and bred to defend her Clanmates, but the words of an enemy Clan warrior had changed her, StarClan knows how. Her eyes found Jaggedstar writhing underneath the jaws of a powerful grayish red wolf, the leader of the pack. _How many times will Jaggedstar have to die now, for this to end?_

Then she remembered, with a sickening feeling of realization. _Shadowstripe must have forgotten to tell the wolves that Clan leaders have more than one life!_ The wolf leader howled and headed for the next target, the ginger tom who had grabbed her at the entrance of camp. _Why, Shadowstripe?_ Her thoughts whispered bitterly, and they seemed to belong to someone else, other than Spiritstorm herself. _Why did it have to come to this?_

Still frozen with shock, she saw Jaggedstar rise, coughing raggedly as blood spurted out of several wounds. His throat was bitten, his legs were weak, and the massive tabby did not look anything like a leader. As she watched, the gray tabby seemed to search amongst the crowd of screaming cats, and when she followed his gaze, she found Shadowstripe looking straight back at Jaggedstar. The message in their eyes was clear: _It's time to end this_.

_No! You can't fight Jaggedstar, wounded as he is!_ Shadowstripe and Jaggedstar ran towards each other, claws unsheathed and faces distorted with snarls. They were tumbling this way and that, bodies parting and separating only to rush at each other again. Some of the surprised cats were hastily moving away, and most were even running past Spiritstorm without noticing that she was there, intent on the battle. The wolves were carrying away bodies, the bodies of cats she had once fought beside and admired as a young cat in ForestClan.

The battle seemed to last seasons, even though it took only a few minutes of fierce clawing and biting that Jaggedstar finally pinned down the bloody body of Shadowstripe. With the last ounce of his strength, he drew his unsheathed paw back and scored his claws across Shadowstripe's throat.

It was done. Shadowstripe and Jaggedstar were both coughing from throat wounds, and the cats were starting to calm down. They seemed to accept the unknown reason why this EarthClan warrior and a Clan leader were fighting each other, shedding blood in a Gathering. And StarClan did not send a single cloud to cover the moon. _Why?_ Her beliefs were starting to break apart. StarClan _must_ stop this battle! Spiritstorm ignored the fact that both cats were finished, doomed to death. _What can I do?_

Before she could realize it, she had started to shoulder past the gathered cats, causing snarls to erupt from the already-bristling warriors. "Shadowstripe! _Shadowstripe!_"

Spiritstorm stopped before the two cats. They were hardly able to keep on their paws. The dark-brown tabby glanced at her, and she ignored how Jaggedstar's eyes were also on her, full of jealousy and hate as she advanced upon the broken body of Shadowstripe. "Shadowstripe," she whispered, fury raging inside. "Shadowstripe."

The brown tabby looked up at her, and his eyes were losing its once-vibrant hue. "I did it," he whispered. "You saw, didn't you, Stormspirit? I killed him. We'll be together now, in StarClan."

"Yes, don't you remember, Shadowstripe? _To the end of StarClan_, we promised, but… but…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Shadowstripe murmured, "Your eyes. They're…" Instead of finishing, he collapsed onto a pool of blood. At the same time Jaggedstar's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and there was a faint splash as he collapsed onto an even darker crimson pool.

Staring at the two bloody bodies stupidly, images started to flash before her mind's eye, as the other Clans started to cry out, demanding to know what was going on. She saw the same field of flowers, the wolves, and most of all, Shadowstripe.

_Run!_ The voice cried, like a half-forgotten melody. She saw herself—or was it really Spiritstorm standing there, amongst the flowers?—as the same gray wolf stood in front of them, while four of the other wolves took them by surprise and started to rip the white cat apart…

The images stopped abruptly as the wolves howled over their dead prey, while the distant figure of Shadowstripe was disappearing into the distance. Spiritstorm was herself again—but before her, was a silver-white cat with blue eyes. "Are you Stormspirit?"


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: It's been a long, long time yet again. Ever since my grandma took away my video games, my writing creativity has just died. You know who I'll blame when I get a bad grade on those English essays. shudder, English class._

**Chapter 9**

The silver-white she-cat nodded. _I must be going mad_, Spiritstorm thought grimly. The deaths of Shadowstripe, of the wolves, and Jaggedstar had dulled her into stupefaction. Before she could sort out the things running rampant in her mind, the she-cat in front of her spoke with her blue eyes twinkling.

"Spiritstorm, you've finally made it," Stormspirit whispered. "Don't you have any questions?"

"Y-yes. Shadowstripe's convinced that I'm… you. But how can that be? We look so alike—but who's the _real_ one? There can't be two of us, can there?"

Stormspirit replied, "We two are one. Which of us is the "true" Stormspirit or Spiritstorm… there really is no answer."

"Then how can I be speaking to you? I _must_ be—"

"Going mad?" mewed Stormspirit sadly. "No, we—no, _I_—cannot afford to go mad, at least not yet. You and I, we both have something to accomplish before the pact is finally realized."

"Pact?"

"For although cats may break and fall and die as warriors, as aged elders, or perhaps even as cowards, promises can go on for eternity, so long as their makers remember to honor their pacts."

Spiritstorm's eyes flickered sadly as she silently questioned the truth in Stormspirit's words. _Jaggedstar and every other leader in the past has sworn to defend his or her Clan with their lives. But in the end, he didn't…_

As if Stormspirit could read her mind, she answered, "No, Spiritstorm. You forget, I told you that promises can go on for eternity _if_ the cat remembers. Jaggedstar has lost the meaning of what a true leader should do, and he lost his life, in the end for it."

"Then tell me what I should do! You're me, right? But if I think of us as two parts of a whole, how come you can know all this and I have been left in the darkness all this time?! Tell me what I should _do_! You told me I have something to do before…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. Shadowstripe…

"Your goal." Stormspirit blinked kindly. "You have another promise to keep. You vowed to bring ForestClan back out of its current dilapidated state, caused by neglect by our late Jaggedstar. Before you go, I have to tell you something. What should you do? Remember, Spiritstorm, Stormspirit, whichever name you choose to go by. In the end you are the same and yet different as day and night, but you have been showed what happened in your past life, in mine. It's your choice to whether to accept these truths."

Her words were strange and Spiritstorm wasn't sure if she understood them, but before she returned to the world of chaos caused by the wolves and the deaths of Shadowstripe and Jaggedstar, she whispered quickly, "Stormspirit, tell me. Jaggedstar, what he tried to do to me back in his den… Did he do that do you as well?" It wasn't important to her goal of restoring ForestClan, but there was a terrible curiosity that drove her to try and understand this new part of herself that had just been revealed.

Her only answer was another sad blink from the silver she-cat, and there was another flash. Spiritstorm was staring at Pantherheart, the black medicine cat of ForestClan. She remembered what Stormspirit had said, and in turn remembered that Pantherheart was the brother of the strange and at the same time familiar she-cat, whose name had been banned from the lips of any cat. _My_ _brother,_ she thought, feeling how strange it felt to name the medicine cat as a sibling.

"Spiritstorm, you all right?" He looked at Jaggedstar's bleeding body, and the look in his eyes was anything but sympathy. "Now that he's gone, you'll be our leader," he mewed softly. "Are you sure you're okay? We should return to our camp."

Spiritstorm swayed, aware of the exhaustion in her legs. "Don't worry. I'm fine enough, to clean up what Jaggedstar has done to all of us." _And I'll clean it up as soon as I can_, she vowed. _You won't have to wait long, Shadowstripe_. For the greatest goal she had in mind now, with her newfound consciousness, was to fulfill their promise. _To the ends of StarClan, then_.


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: I'm sorry, but when I read your review, sasunaru-lover1029, I was like, 'No way.' Me: Literally oo Allan pike: Yeah, I was planning to make it a BIT short overall (not going past 15 chapters), AND it's obvious that the story's coming to a close. Time to think of how to write the finale. :O_

**Chapter 10**

"Spiritstorm, it's time to go!" When she raised her head from her new nest in Jaggedstar's old den, she saw Pantherheart waiting outside with his tail raised. The sun was shining; it was hard to imagine that their cruel leader was gone at last. When Spiritstorm didn't reply, Pantherheart meowed impatiently, "We have to leave for the Moonstone for you to receive your nine lives. Have you forgotten?"

_No_. "I'm sorry, Pantherheart, but can it wait?"

The black medicine cat was struck, and his incredulous voice squeaked, "But that's against the warrior code! What if the wolves come back, and you die before you receive your nine lives? What'll happen to ForestClan then?"

"Jaggedstar had more than one life when the wolves came. I'm pretty sure nine lives won't protect me." She shook her fur of the moss that clung to it, and padded towards the camp clearing, brushing past Pantherheart. "I don't plan on leading ForestClan for long, anyways," she added with a whisper.

His great amber eyes were confused, and the confusion turned to anger. "This was your dream, wasn't it, Spiritstorm?" he snarled savagely. "You wanted to make ForestClan great again, and you won't even listen to StarClan, just as Jaggedstar did! How are you any better?"

Pantherheart's words stung, but they weren't enough to sway her resolve. "I'll tell you why, if you can keep a secret."

"It depends on what the secret is. If it endangers the Clan, then I can't keep it a secret, can I?"

Spiritstorm nodded. "It'll be a bit… hard to believe. Remember Stormspirit, the cat who died running away from the Clans with an EarthClan warrior? Your sister?"

At first the black tom drew back in surprise. "How did you know that she was my sister?" He thought for a moment, then murmured, "I remember, I told you once that my sister died. It must have been a bit easy to guess, if you knew her name… And how could I forget my own sibling?"

"And have you ever heard of cats coming back, reborn, instead of joining StarClan?"

As she expected, Pantherheart was even more confused than before. "N-no. I don't think that can be possible… I mean, it _would_ be terrifying to see another Jaggedstar, come back for revenge, don't you think?"

_Do I have the courage to tell him? If he doesn't believe me, he'll just think I've gone mad._ Finally, she reasoned, _I'm going to die anyways! Do I really care what others think about me as of this moment?_ "I thought it hard to believe at first, but last night, when Jaggedstar and Shadowstripe died… It all came back. How our parents believed in Jaggedstar's mad dreams, how Stormspirit… no, how _I_ died."

At mention of his parents and Stormspirit, Pantherheart started to bristle, and his eyes turned cold. "Stop messing around with me. Maybe something's not right with you since yesterday—"

She cut him off. "I was killed by wolves when Shadowstripe discovered that Jaggedstar was going to silence me. Our parents didn't care. _I_ don't care whether you believe whether this is true or not. Whatever the truth is, _you_ have to decide for yourself." Sadly, she touched her muzzle to Pantherheart's flank and exited the den. She had a lot of work to do.

"Hey, Rockcliff!" A golden-brown tabby tom with a white muzzle approached Rockcliff, a sturdy broad-shouldered brown and gray tom. "Want to go hunting?"

Rockcliff felt unease, just as he always did when someone called him by his warrior name. The feeling that their leader—or rather, _deputy_—had given him a warrior name, while she still refused the name of –star. What could it mean? Did it mean that he wasn't a warrior in the eyes of StarClan? Were they breaking the warrior code, just as Jaggedstar did? "Sure, Tawnystripe."

"I was thinking about that place near the EarthClan border. I haven't hunted there for ages!"

Rockcliff followed the enthusiastic Tawnystripe, as they left camp. For some time there was a disturbance in the ForestClan camp; Rockcliff didn't know the details, but it seemed that their leader was gone since last night. Rockcliff was pretty sure Spiritstorm was just off sulking; her relationships with that EarthClan warrior were no real secret in the Clans, not anymore.

They were sniffing the air for prey, but all Rockcliff could scent was EarthClan. "Hey, what's that?"

There was a familiar smell, one hostile and so disturbing that it made the two cats' hackles rise. "Isn't that a _wolf_ scent?" Rockcliff whispered. "I thought they were gone for sure!"

"Wait. There's something over there! Let's check it out, Rockcliff!"

"H-hey, wait a sec! That's going into enemy territory!"

"Don't be such a worrywart; we're only on the border." Tawnystripe was sniffing around a small clump of white flowers, a kind Rockcliff had never seen before in his life. They rustled in the breeze, sending a few petals brushing past his pelt. The flower patch was shaped strangely too; it almost resembled a cat lying on its flank… "Hey, these smell pretty nice. It feels like… home, almost. Weird, isn't it, Rockcliff?"

They stood there, not saying anything as they gazed at the flowers. It seemed like an unspoken rule, that this was a sort of monument, StarClan knows what for. He felt it was important to just… stand here, not speaking. Rockcliff finally broke the silence with an awed mew. "…What happened here?"

**The End**


End file.
